User talk:FleetCaptain
=Starfleet Communications= Please leave talk page messages here. I will respond on this page with my answer. Talos + Presidents Please note that none of the presidents in the images scanned by the Talosians were mentioned by name. As such, that's why the notes are background notes in the articles (ie, indented and italicized, noting that the names were not mentioned in dialogue, etc). That information should stay that way, although the year of the incident should be added (which it has been). Also, Nixon was not the sitting president until 1969. was filmed in 1964 and rejected in 1965. As far as I recall, no image of him as president ever showed up in that collection of downloaded material. What's your source on him appearing in the episode? -- Sulfur 13:06, 11 April 2007 (UTC) :Hi! I think that the "data files" had a short sentence about each President which mentioned who they were and a bit about them. Years ago, I used slow play to go frame by frame through the Talos download and saw Nixon as the last President listed. Please fix anything that is wrong with the entries. Thank you! -FleetCaptain 13:12, 11 April 2007 (UTC) Sorry Hey, Fleet, I apologize if it seemed like I was making fun of you, or your article. I can see how it could appear that way, but my warped sense of humor just took off with the idea of "Star Trek people who..." and ran with it. No offense intended. :) -- Renegade54 20:05, 11 May 2007 (UTC) :Thank you! The niceness of this place compared to Wikipedia continues to impress me more every day. -FleetCaptain 20:55, 11 May 2007 (UTC) Deletion policy Here you are: Memory Alpha:Deletion policy :-) --Jörg 07:33, 17 May 2007 (UTC) New categories Please note that new categories must be approved by community consensus before creation per Memory Alpha:Category tree. I've added an tag on the category for now; we'll see what others think rather than deleting it outright. In the future, please use Memory Alpha:Category suggestions before adding a new category to the wiki. Thanks! -- Renegade54 13:50, 25 May 2007 (UTC) :Roger that! Will add the policy page to my fleet operations section. -FleetCaptain 04:38, 26 May 2007 (UTC) Personal images Hi, FleetCaptain! I hate to tell you this, but Memory Alpha does not permit the uploading of personal images such as this one onto the database, under the policy that we are not an image gallery. Therefore, the image must be deleted. However, what you can do is upload it to a free image-hosting site, such as ImageShack or Photobucket, and simply place the image link on your user page. If you have any questions on how to do this, don't be afraid to ask. In the meantime, the uploaded image will be deleted either within 24 hours or as soon as you acknowledge that you have read this message. Thank you. --From Andoria with Love 04:56, 3 June 2007 (UTC) :I uploaded that under the justification of a user photo for my user page since I am in it. I have seen a couple of user pages where people have uploaded photos of themselves. It also is a good picture of Vasquez Rocks which is linked to in the description page. While I totally respect that policy and the idea behind it, perhaps we should revisit allowing people to have a single uploaded user page photo. -FleetCaptain 05:16, 3 June 2007 (UTC) Never mind, I figured out how to do the weblink feature. Axe the photo. Phasers on full. -FleetCaptain 05:42, 3 June 2007 (UTC) ::Sorry about the delayed reply, I was off doing other things. You may feel free to discuss the inclusion of a photo either at Ten Forward or on the policy's talk page. However, no one has personal photos on their user pages that were uploaded onto the database; they are all photos hosted on other sites, just as you have done. If you do find someone with an uploaded personal photo, though, please let us know. ::By the way, it is a very nice image. I notice that it's a bit large, now, though. There is a way to decrease the image size (I think), but I don't know what it is off hand. An alternative would be to save a smaller version of the image (shrink it and save it under a different name), upload that and then change the weblink to that image. If you want to know how to reduce the size using HTML code, though, um... sorry, can't help you there. However, Bp, Tim, or Alan might know, so you can try asking them. That's assuming you want to change the size... your choice, of course. ;) --From Andoria with Love 09:58, 3 June 2007 (UTC) :::I resized it per your suggestion. Yes, it is quite a picture. Not many people can say they stood in the same spot where Captain Kirk fought the Gorn! -FleetCaptain 12:15, 3 June 2007 (UTC) Image Categories When uploading insignia, such as you have been, for medals or ranks, please ensure that you add them to the correct image category: Category:Memory Alpha images (insignia). All images uploaded should be added to one of the image categories, as per the image uploading policy. If you can't find a suitable category, simply add them to Category:Memory Alpha images. Thanks. -- Sulfur 12:45, 3 June 2007 (UTC) :Okay. I thought it was doing that automatically but I see it was only adding them to the categories for the movie and episode images. -FleetCaptain 12:49, 3 June 2007 (UTC) Admin versus artist You went into a long diatribe against admins and misuse of adminship on my talk page -- please understand, my status as an admin is not at issue here. According to our image policy I have the absolute right to remove or request removal of images that I myself uploaded and, as an artist I have the absolute right to remove or request removal of images that I myself created. You're assertion that I "uploaded them into the community" is incorrect -- that refers only to writing contributed to MA. I encourage you to follow your feelings on this and possbly find other copies of these images and do what you will with them -- I have released my US rank artwork into the public domain because that is the law -- I can't copyright general stars. But please don't question my knowledge of the policy regarding my rights as an image-creating artist. -- Captain MKB 21:26, 12 September 2007 (UTC) :I thought I was pretty nice explaining that the views towards admin status wasn't directed against you (in fact I directly said that) and even drew a friendly :-) to let you know there were no hard feelings. I just see too many times that a 16 year old kid in Dad's basement will get admin status and then act like they are better than other people and further act like no one shoudl challenge them because of thier "status". But, as I said before, good for you for not acting like that! As far as questioning you...if I see something I dont agree, of course I will question it. I don't think you should have blindly deleted those images and another admin agreed with me. Now we can handle it the right way with the deletion discussion so lets go do that. Best. -FleetCaptain 21:31, 12 September 2007 (UTC) In regards to your edit on "Future Imperfect" I was wondering why you removed the notice about Riker making first peace negotiations in Star Trek: Nemesis. Although there was an alliance in DS9, that's exactly what is was, an alliance. Would you please explain your edit. Thanks --Nmajmani 23:27, 21 September 2007 (UTC) :The entire 6th and 7th season of Deep Space Nine focused on the end of the Dominion War and showed several negotiations with the Romulans that happened well before . In one episode, Sisko met with a Romulan Senator to discuss a Federation treaty and in another, Doctor Bashir actually went to Romulus as part of a medical conference/peace envoy. So, Riker wasn't the first Starfleet officer to approach the Romulans about a peace treaty/alliance (i.e. you sort of have to be at peace first to have an alliance) which is why I remove dit from the article. -FleetCaptain 23:47, 21 September 2007 (UTC)